1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting diode illuminating equipment, and more particularly, to a system-in-package light-emitting diode lamp with high power and high heat-dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because light-emitting diodes have the advantages of electricity-saving, vibration-resisting, fast responding, and being suitable for mass production etc., illuminating equipments using light-emitting diode as light sources continue to be investigated and developed. However, current high power light-emitting diodes have the problem of overheating after being used for a long span of time, causing the reduction of lighting efficiency of light-emitting diodes and limiting the brightness. Therefore, all kinds of products applying light-emitting diodes require good heat-dissipation mechanisms.
Accordingly, the invention provides a light-emitting diode illuminating equipment with high power and high heat-dissipation efficiency. In particular, the light-emitting diode illuminating equipment, according to the invention, is very suitable to be used as a street lamp.